1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy which may be assembled and disassembled to form a variety of configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of toy doll assemblies having various degrees of independent locomotion and remote controlled motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,607 discloses a doll having a drive mechanism mounted in its torso for pivotally moving leg members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,275 describes a self-walking doll having individual motors in each foot which are alternately driven.
To date, the known prior art has not provided a robot assembly that is compatible with a line of complimentary toys and is capable of being broken into several subcomponents compatible with separate toy subassemblies.